


Soft Belly

by animangod



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Affection, Belly Rubs, Drinking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod
Summary: Short thing originally prompted by a chat on Discord.Crowley loves Aziraphale's softness.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 38





	Soft Belly

It had been another night of drinking in Aziraphale's backroom. Drunken chats of shapes of mouths - the kind belonging to cups and pots and bottles of liquor, because why are they round, why not square or oblong or… really any other shape besides round. Did round shape win some monopoly on the market and bully the other shapes into submission, was it a matter of being easier to make and funnel, or was it something else, something more… human, for there was nothing very demonic nor holy about something ao round, and yet the contents themselves would argue they were divine or sinful, depending on who was holding them.

Aziraphale leaned back in his sofa

"...soft," Crowley spoke in a faint whisper that if there had been any other noise in the room, he would have missed hearing it altogether.

Aziraphale was thankful he didn't actually need air, because as he stared down at Crowley's hand on his stomach, he was holding it back. He had absolutely no qualms with being his size and while Gabriel had made a point that he should lose the weight, he liked it. He wasn't going to change that part of his human look. Not for any angel and certainly not for any demon. But the way Crowley spoke, it was hard to tell what connotation he had meant.

So he laughed. A soft awkward laugh, the kind where you don't know what to say and use humor to deflect.

"When you love food, it's an occupational hazard," he joked. Because the joke came easier than getting undrunk or asking Crowley what he means in a way that doesn't cause him to withdraw that hand.

"So… soft.." Crowley said slightly louder, but still very much a whisper and there was a tenderness in the demon's voice when he rested his head against Aziraphale's belly, rubbing circles like what humans do to the bellies of Buddha statues, but certainly Aziraphale was no statue for he was, "so soft, and warm."


End file.
